random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Team Doofenshmirtz
Welcome Hi, welcome to Random-ness Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Team Doofenshmirtz page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Daisy56 (Talk) 15:38, June 9, 2010 Hehe... gummy bears... (: [[User:American che|'American che']]{expecto patronum} 23:35, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Adminship Congrats! You are now an admin! ;) Da Randomz Chick 'Blueberry, blackberry, rasberry, strawberry.... 03:17, July 9, 2010 (UTC) WAH! Buzz has hair O.o 'Yumi Yoshimura 'Purple, purple, more purple... 15:40, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Um... Hey Misty. Um, I play Coyoteas on the Q&A. Plus, Cerb was out chasing Meeper. And he's never said oy in his life. He's from Brooklyn! Not Britain! But anywho, tanks for typing stuff on the page. Yakko RE: Animaniacs Yeah.. I've already found the Fanonmaniacs. THE GIRL VERSION OF ME SCARES ME!!!!!!!!!!! Ferbette is known to do these things.... Yakko Hi Hi, TD. I'm new here but I'm on the P&F Wikis. I made a Q&A with the Phineas and Ferb cast. Feel free to ask questions for it. Q&A P&F Style P&I4EVAH! 00:25, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Re: Your Message Cool. :) P.S. I will enjoy it here. :) P&I4EVAH! 02:43, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Testing Wait you do? *Looks down* Cool! Mind if I send it on Thhurady? "cause tomorrow's my birthday and I really don't want to do work tomorrow 'Daisy56 'Don't make me get out my rubber chainsaw!! ;) 22:03, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Thankz! Keepe up the Random! 'Daisy56 'Don't make me get out my rubber chainsaw!! ;) 22:07, August 31, 2010 (UTC) '''Random-Art ' By Yakko '''Pickles! By Team Doofenshmirtz Pickles!By Team Doofenshmirtz As you may (or may not) have known we had some polls up and running and the results are in! Pickles were voted the most random food! With a total of 4 votes! Fried chicken came in second with 3 votes! And Bananas and Onion Rings tied for third with 1 vote each! And now I will rant about Pickles. Pickles.. They were at one point cucumbers that were soaked in vinegar and are jarred until ready, then after they are shipped out from the planet Mars they will be delivered at the local pickle farm in 2-8 weeks.. (that is probably not true because I actually have no idea how to make pickles other than the cucumber-vinegar thing). Also we even have an article about Pickles! Feel free to read and edit the random page! Ask Yakko! Yakko, If you could be any fruit what would you be?I'd be a orange because they're annoying (get it? Annoying Orange on youtube) like I can be sometimes, and sweet like I can be sometimes. Yakko the Yakker |} Admin's Articles Bloopers from the world of Sports (not really) by Wakko This week, bloopers are brought to you by the stairs. Our only blooper this week... I fell down 3 stairs and hurt my knee. Then a classmate stepped on my good foot! OUCH!!! Okay, The End. YAY! Thanks for the question and the inspiration. Btw did you want everyone to answer or just one person? P&I4EVAH! 03:19, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Repeating the Question Thanks for the question and the inspiration. Btw did you want everyone to answer or just one person? P&I4EVAH! 03:19, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Heyz! Thankz!! *hugs Misty* [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56 'Thankz! For all the fish!!]] 23:00, September 1, 2010 (UTC) I'm Not Here I'm not joinin' :P I just left a message on one talk page saying that I hate how people are copying my style (You did it too >_<) Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me how to stop shipping! 04:25, September 7, 2010 (UTC) RE: Questions Are you asking me that like for the Q& A, or not? Helloooo Nurse! 21:09, September 8, 2010 (UTC) My thing for the Gazette I know you've been running on the Gazette, but can you make it more public? Cuz I want to subscribe it an it's pretty hard to find a way to do it. Anyways, sign me up. You've Been Warned. FadhilPF (Talk)( ) 05:13, September 9, 2010 (UTC) RE: What kind of fruit, eh? I'd be a orange because they're annoying (get it? Annoying Orange on youtube) like I can be sometimes, and sweet like I can be sometimes. Yakko the Yakker Resized Pic ): Awwww... *cockney accent* What about me picture? You said you'd put it in the papah! *regular voice* Yakko Idea! You should have a talk page called User talk:Team Doofenshmirtz/Articles and have users send you their articles that way. It's ok. Meh, it's ok. I have to get up at 5 each morning for school. Yakko Lolz I'm not gonna enjoy contributing *TD attacks me with a rubber chainsaw and fried chicken* *I bite the rubber chicken and spit the chicken out on TD's head* Thx. Lol. t's random lol. Not me. No way. Wackyy (Talky) 15:08, September 22, 2010 (UTC) My favorite Powerpuff Girl is Blossom, but my second favorite one is Bullet (the squirrel). I like them because Blossoom's like me, and Bullet is so FLUFFY!!! [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]There are secrets on a leaf, in the water, in the air... 21:43, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Look what I did! I saw that this user said that they support Team Doofenshmirtz and I thought of you so I decided to "share my knowledge". I'm the one that says CalamityCoyote. Yakko Hi I'm just new to editing this wiki so I'm just saying Hi! Pretty pink123 "Whatcha Doin?" 10:55, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hey Yes! I would love to put pictures for the Gazette! I really love adding pictures to pages! —'Pretty pink123' "Whatcha Doin?" 01:01, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :Your welcome! But, where will I start?—'Pretty pink123' "Whatcha Doin?" 01:11, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Pictures for the Gazette Pretty pink123 "Whatcha Doin?" 04:03, October 17, 2010 (UTC) wen's the gazet comin out? Perry ran for a loss of one yard on three carries , but I still won 17-6! 17:05, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Joining the Gazette Can I be an official member of the Gazette?—'Pretty pink123' "Whatcha Doin?" 23:47, October 18, 2010 (UTC) RE: Hey Let's see...do the math: 7(2x+4)=72x divided by 4 I'm Wakko and my brother Yakko is a "super genius". 21:14, October 20, 2010 (UTC) he-tay nswer-ay s-iay ne-oay int-hay int-hay ough-cay ough-cay ig-Pay atin-Lay Did you SEE the Pig Latin? By the way, the answer is what you get when you have 53 pancakes, then Phineas eats 52 of them. How many pancakes? I'm Wakko and my brother Yakko is a "super genius". 21:23, October 20, 2010 (UTC) FALSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Nom Nom is wrong! Peter: Hey, I thought we got rid of all the Doof clones! Peter: *pushes Doof clone out window* URkorect! I'm Wakko and my brother Yakko is a "super genius". 21:28, October 20, 2010 (UTC) OH cheeseburgers. You just realized that?!? I'm Wakko and my brother Yakko is a "super genius". 21:32, October 20, 2010 (UTC) RE: IRC Yes, I will do an article...it's halloween eve here. I'm Phineas. -A-gent-P! gazzette can i be a member f the gazzette making. and getting the issues? ~Cella gazzette can i be a member f the gazzette making. and getting the issues? ~Cella RE: Question you asked a looooooooooooooooooooong time ago XD DeviantART Yakko gazzette I want it to say Title: Random a Halloween review from Marcella As we all know being in the Halloween spirit makes peoples skin crawl. But me, I believe other wise. Since Phineas and Ferb. Random-nezz, and Cafiteria food. Dont make a difference. People like to go trick-or-treating. People sometimes get to old for trick-or-treating.... but sometimes people have a weakness for some type of candy. I saw this comercial,...it was funny. But back to the point. I like Halloween because, not just the candy, but being able to stay up very late! I mean. How many times do you get to stay up late on a Sunday!?! Its a school night! I also like how you get to pack all the candy you get in your lunch at school! :D (well....not all of it! :D) But sometimes. I would like to spend time... At home. Handing out candy, seeing the joy of the kids who walk by. Getting the candy, makes you feel good inside. But after Halloween is over, you get all the extras to your self and your family! :D Marcella is out, PEACE! :) If you wanna take out somethings you can! But i wanna ask you something. Can i write for every single one? Or is it just this one? i would like to share some of my ideas for the wikis here in the Gazzette! Thats why I wanna write for every single one! I could come up with some funny reviews. Random rants (not a serious one! like... some kind of rant about swiss cheese! thats what i mean! and maybe one about wet dogs! .... i gotta write this stuffz down!!!!) So can I? Or is it just a one time thing? ~Cella About the toon town thing. YES MY NAME IS LADY PURPE MONKEY! Tell me your user name! ~ Cella Yesh, yesh it is :) [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]A stair to the skkkyyyyy!! 20:17, November 1, 2010 (UTC) RE: Hey Good question. Well, I'd certainly say so, and since I can, I shall make you one...ASAP! "I am to metaphor cheese as metaphor cheese is to transitive verb crackers" -Buford First of all, you need to be a bureaucrat (the most powerful after the admins) and when you want to make someone an admin, go to their user page, click on the "Contributions Tab" and there should be a "User Rights Management" link. Click it and you are all set. You've Been Warned. FadhilPF (Talk) ( ) 09:03, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Next Gazette When will the next gazette come? —'Pretty pink123' "Whatcha Doin?" 01:51, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Picture for the next Gazette —'Pretty pink123' "Whatcha Doin?" 02:06, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Review of Busted Busted is one of the most AWESOMESAUCETACULASTIC P&F songs ever. Maybe I'm just saying that cuz I love Candace, maybe not. XD P&I4EVAH! 13:16, November 25, 2010 (UTC) You may enjoy sour pickles on the moon Whats initiantion (Or how ever you spell that) and what do I do. But first I want to tell you story: I live in Ice cream Contry and have 3 sisters and 1 lazy kid! One of my sisters and the lazy person got arrested. So me and my other sisters turned into super heros and stared racing against the candle sellers. Once we got to the mall I saw the trapped bunnies and saved them. But then I fell into the ice cream. (That was a dream) I'm weirdly good! 21:13, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, who are you talking to? Another fake story: My bus driver went on this weird rode like a scenic rout. And the the bus started tippind and went into the water. Then we saw giant bubbles with faces on them. Ew! Dude don't use that thing! Your cursed with it! *real Zach stops smiling* 21:22, November 30, 2010 (UTC) RAWEFC i'm not old as RAWEFC(on pffanon.) so what is TARDIS ? I don't think so. :( Wait, what was it I gave you? Tell me in IRC #random-ness. :) Hey, it's Scubadave I am completely lost, RANDOMNESS RITUAL? Scubadave 01:01, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Yes Okay, I can take over if you want. Behold!!! Um, something to behold, please? Oh. Thanks, Phineas. Wait, Phineas??? 19:30, December 17, 2010 (UTC) LOL I just looked at your IP's talk page and you left the message on there. I think it's rigged like that...I kept "leaving the messages" on my IP's. And I have a lot of them... Random-ness Gazette There's a glitch in the Template. My message on Daisy's talk page ended up inside the template. You have to end all the codes. Make sure it's all working. -[[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 23:11, December 30, 2010 (UTC) RE: >.< Don't worry, it's not your fault. Do you know where the other new users came from? (W13opa fan, Tyran Rex, etc.) This is not an automated message. Ask me about my "project"! Can you meet me in the irc asap? It's urgent. Thanks! -AgentP Random-ness Gazette The third issue has a mistake in its coding that makes its blue background keep stretching out past its end. See Daisy's talk page. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 13:49, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Need help how do you do polls? MEH CRAZY! and how do you change font color? oh and come join meh camp it be fun (*hugs team dofensmirtx for being a good friend*) If friends help friends, you'll help me win (Quote by rex) 09:02, February 25, 2011 (UTC) oh and can i be an admin... if camps go into this wiki i can help them... i'm in a ton of camps in TDI CAMPS wiki... i've also made a ton of camps... plz let me be an admin... plz... i can help alot If friends help friends, you'll help me win (Quote by rex) 10:45, February 25, 2011 (UTC) I FARTED!!!!! :D Lewleworange 17:21, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Y U FART ON ME??? Y U FART ON ME WHHHHHHY????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 Lewleworange 17:25, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Alas, I don't have many videoes uploaded... well, I'm planning on uploading more. Anyway, my YouTube name is Diamondia12. You can tell I really like diamonds... Yeah, my user name is based of the kokori's from ocarina of time... the 9 is based off the fact that 1-8 were taken... And my custom character (rex) is based off link from the series... If friends help friends, you'll help me win (Quote by rex) 23:48, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Please help me,please? 23:50, February 25, 2011 (UTC)Snowie (Leave a Message... OR MELT!) Can you please help me with what to do? Snowie (Leave a Message... OR MELT!) 00:30, February 26, 2011 (UTC) I'm all for an IRC meeting sometime tonight/tomorrow. All You Need Rights Could I please have rollback or admin rights? Mr. Grille (contact me) 2/27/11 11:22 AM ET ok. I'll be waiting! All You Need 19:21, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Question Why on earth is the Random Page button not highlighted to near oblivion? This is the RANDOM-NESS WIKI! Signed, Perplexed Yo Ho Ho Better be ready. I've got lots of chickens (and eggs). duh. My Page I found someone had wrote on my talk page and posted a video on there, and it was not me. When I checked the history, there was nothing there. I can undo the edits by myself, but do you know who did it? ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 21:55, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Admin? Can I been an admin and can I have a gummibear? make it RED not GREEN or kill u BashDashCrashSmash 02:23, March 4, 2011 (UTC) HELP This user uploaded a disturbing picture that includes nudity please take it off. it also appears on my story as "read more" for some reason OMG I NEED YOUR HELPPPPPP!!!!!! DX red eyes b. ruler 03:23, March 5, 2011 (UTC) i need to know how to get to sesame street......its toooooo hard :(......everything is just to hard DX red eyes b. ruler 07:52, March 5, 2011 (UTC) ... Hello, TD. I am random... Yay! Normality is for posers. Join the strange! 16:24, March 6, 2011 (UTC) How do I subscribe to the Gazette? Plz help!!!!!!1! Normality is for posers. Join the strange! 20:32, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Re: In order of questions you asked... #I watch: Bleach, Naruto, One Piece, Bo-bobo, MAR, Dragon Ball Z Kai, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! G/X, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Ghost in the Shell Standalone Complex, Ghost in the Shell Standalone Complex 2nd Gig, InuYasha, Soul Eater, Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood, Big O, Kekkaishi, and Blue Dragon. #I have problems with IRC so I'm unable to go on there. #I work on: Warriors Wiki, Warrior Cats Roleplay Wiki, James Cameron's Titanic Wiki, EarthClan Wiki, Bleach Wiki, Pokemon Wiki, and Bleach: Dawn of the Shadows Wiki. Not to mention this Wiki, of course. I hope that answers your questions. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 21:57, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Will do. I'm there right now. Oh, and did you see the messages I sent you on yt? ~AgentP We should have this. Wikipedia Template! We should have a template for when one of our articles is also a Wikipedia article. It should say: For those who aren't random, the clowns at Wikipedia have an article about article name here. What do you think? Normality is for posers. Join the strange! 23:23, March 7, 2011 (UTC) crazy, spazzy, nutsoid, wah-chucking kid in tree!! Never diss a fudge-monkey, they may just be Naruto in disguise, or a stuffed animal. - Cheerfool Hi,TD! I wish I could be an Admin,too! (I guess,the God of Trickery is the one you can trust)!!!=)Loki Laufeyson 15:01, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Who Wants To Be An Admin Blog Post Earlier, you said you might be promoting me to an admin. Can you possibly do this. I am sure I will improve this wiki and I'll edit every day. Mr. Grille (contact) 20:21, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Latest Blog Post I already had rollback, i asked for admin rights. :( Mr. Grille (contact) 21:38, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Adminship What do you mean by you appointed people you know will work for adminship? This makes me very angry. PhoenixFeather (with the really long name) has been blocked and J. Severe rarely contributes! X( Mr. Grille (contact) 11:22, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Hi! Well,um... what must I do now? What is a rollback? And,§2-I found over 3 blue buttons on my screen:which of them shouldn't I touch?! I decided to touch each one and... uh,oh long story. By the way,I'm a cheater,I cheated the system,I'm only 12 years old! Is rollback fun? Loki Laufeyson 16:45, March 9, 2011 (UTC) My friend Palpatine used to say: POWAHHH!POWAHH UNLIMITEEEED!!!!! I adore him. But I myself is better,that's for sure. Do you know that Meep number 5 on our Wiki's cover is planning to kill Mr. Grille? Stop him,'till it's too late! (Thanks to you,Loki,for warning*pats his tummy*) 100% Liar Urgent Message Read this blog post. It is very important. We can discuss more things about this later. Mr. Grille (contact) 21:53, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Gazette I noticed the gazette hasn't had a new issue in a while. Who is in charge of it? I would like to write a section for it. Mr. Grille (contact) 15:05, March 12, 2011 (UTC) I was RANDOM. Re:Gazette I'm in! Mr. Grille (talk page) 10:10, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi. I wanted to ask you,CAN YOU DRAW ME A PICTURE? I really need your picture. And,by the way,is the Random Newspaper,or whatever it's called,actually coming out? Or is this local mythology? o.O And were you worried about Mr. Grille's fate,when you changed the wiki's background?)))) If you're able to draw me a picture,plz contact me,I'll tell you what to draw... Loki Laufeyjar son Me!!!! Draw Loki Laufeyson as he is shown on a picture on my talk page-picture number 6,I guess,yet a bit more elegant and with a trident in my hand. Heh,heh,I like assigning impossible tasks...o~O Evil Overlord Inappropriate image Hi!I need a file deleted.It's called Harrypotterneopets.jpg and i think it has a bad word(only one,not more.).Also,if you're wondering who made it,it was SierraFanGirl.SEEYA. Another Bad Picture I found another bad picture here... Religious Hero 03:51, March 29, 2011 (UTC) A message from the lie god Heyy,I'm the cheater,but cheating ME... IS NOT FAIIRRR!!! Where's ma pictorr?!! (Loki gone berserk) The One You Love To Hate §2 I sed,where's ma pictor?!!!!!!!!!(Loki gone absolutely berserk,with foam dripping from his mouth and trident dropping from his hands) YUCK!!!!!!!!! The One You Love To Hate ... Umm... Billions of millions of years of successful trickery,and then... Being tricked by... Team Doofenshmirtz?!!!! Awww... SHAME ON ME! PlEaSe UpLoAd Ma PiCtOr!!! Or I wIlL gEt CrAzEh. Am AlReAdY sTaRtInG tO. The One You Love To Hate go go go upload ma pictoRr!!!! Loki PnF ATSD Game Phineas and Ferb ATSD Game.jpg Across the Second Dimension PS3.jpg Doo bee doo bee doo bah! Agent Dan! 00:32, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Yes, yes it is. Doo bee doo bee doo bah! Agent Dan! 03:30, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Theres also a DS version. I'm gonna get the Wii/PS3 version and the DS version. It says theres 10 playable characters, over 30 levels, and it will be released summer 2011. Doo bee doo bee doo bah! Agent Dan! 03:44, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Game 1.jpg Game 2.jpg Game 3.jpg Game 4.jpg Lack of Perry worrys me. Doo bee doo bee doo bah! Agent Dan! 22:52, April 5, 2011 (UTC) contact not to sound serious but you told me to contact you.The52Engine 23:44, April 5, 2011 (UTC)the52engine Picture for the next Gazette I have a picture for the next Gazette. WHY Why did you delete the "My song: I Wanna Poop" page? Can i be a admin or a rollback? ??? Since that i became a rollback now,i tried to revert a page with profanity,but it did NOT work. New Badges Badge 9.gif Badge 8.gif Badge 7.gif Badge 6.gif Badge 5.gif Badge 4.gif Badge 3.gif Badge 2.gif Badge 1.gif Do you want to make new badge rewards? If you do you can use those. I can fix them/render them if theres a problem, maybe the basketball can be use for a sport badge, the Phineas and Ferb ones can be used for Phineas and Ferb ones and badges with Phineas and Ferb related titles, and the Sonic ones are for Sonic ones (if they happen) and other purposses. Dan is here 03:42, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Badge Ideas Gitchie Gitchie Goo '- Make 20 edits on Song pages. '''Your Busted! '- Make 50 edits on Song pages. 'Endless Possibilities '- Make 100 edits on Song pages. '''Carpe Diem - Make 250 edits to Song pages Summer Belongs To You! '''- Make 500 edits on Song Pages '''Fastest Thing Alive - '''Make 50 edits to Sonic (Sonic Characters and Sonic) pages. '''Random Worker - '''Make 100 edits to Random Works page. '''Who lives in a pineapple under the sea? - Make 50 edits to Spongebob related pages. Phone Home - Make 30 edits to an Alien related page. Dan is here 05:44, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Okay Iv'e added (making) a page for badge ideas in case someone has any, I'll also make badges to tie in with the ideas (Example: A Phineas badge of him singing for a song badge) I've also made a page with the lyrics for a song to test it out when the badges are ready. Dan is here 01:10, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Admin Thanks for the adminship. I'm trying to fix some things, like making pages canadite for deletion more appropriate. Dan is here 05:22, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Gallaries Some people think there are to many gallaries, I think we should limit one gallarie to a user so the wiki isn't spammed with pictures. Dan is here 19:17, April 16, 2011 (UTC) WAGGGGGH WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH IMA SO RANDOM I LIKE TO EAT FARTS WANNA EAT FARTS FARTY FART FARTS OH LOOK I LIKE GIRRRRRR I AM RANDOOM RANDOM RANDOMMM RAAAAAAANDDDDDDDDOOM! I LIKE ORANGES LALAF. I am raaaaaaaaaandoooom! Lewleworange 10:06, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Question Are people on this Wiki allowed to say and ? I was wondering because I saw people using it. Dan is here 06:13, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I was wondering because someone said not to use it, but then I searched it on the Wiki and a lot of pages came up. Dan is here 15:46, April 19, 2011 (UTC) I can't right now, it's 7:50 AM and I need to go to school soon. I can only check some stuff like my youtube and then I have to go. Dan is here 15:52, April 19, 2011 (UTC) I'm not a school today though... Dan is here 18:30, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Gazette Since it's coming back, can I work on it? Mr. Grille (talk page) 13:41, May 30, 2011 (UTC) New account This is Religious Hero, can I have an adminship on this account? I had to stop using my old account. Alternate Phineas 02:11, June 2, 2011 (UTC) sure, i'll help. I might write about Across The Second Dimension. Theres a bunch of new promos I put on my alternate youtube account. I put them on there so my real one doesn't get in trouble. Title Umm... Why does the heading say "I LIKE FLUUBEE BURGERS!" now? Was there some blog or something where it was agreed to change it? [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 18:13, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Pie Badge Here's an idea: Badges for editing Pie pages! Normality is for posers. Join the strange! 15:48, June 21, 2011 (UTC) New background Can I change the background to this? Meap was the first mascot of the Wiki. Alternate Phineas 19:52, June 30, 2011 (UTC) I got it. For now, it's just the Paradox, but i'll get Meap in later. (The Meaps made the file size to big) Alternate Phineas 21:23, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Plus, the Paradox goes good with that thing I made. Can you make me an Admin? JW.....(just wondering) The creator is here. Speak to the creator. He uses this website as a blog! 01:10, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Blocked I heard you were blocked a LONG time ago here. What for? Interstate Two-Seventy- ! What? That's plenty random! 12:35, August 4, 2011 (UTC) ??? Are you still looking for a third beaurcrat? Alternate Phineas 14:47, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Whoa So many colors.... YOU TALK PAGE IS HUGE!!! Templates? How do I make box templates like the "Candites for Deletion" or similar ones, the kind in a box thing. I know how to make templates, just not have them in a box with a picture. Alternate Phineas 18:25, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Ummm Am I soppose to apoligiz to soiciety 2? (I Already Did) -Gray Pea Shooter